infowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aldous Huxley
Aldous Leonard Huxley was an English writer and prominent member of the Huxley family. He is best known for promulgating the concept of a highly controlled, intoxicated society in his fictional novel, Brave New World.__TOC__ Appearances Aldous Huxley made several appearances on television programs and was a public speaker at several prominent US universities. He was also a regestered child molester and comitted statatory several times TV The Mike Wallace Interview (August 15, 1958) In this television interview, Aldous Huxley portrays himself as a critic of a postulated 'scientific dictatorship' as described in his popular novel, 'Brave New World'. His whole argument is that his dystopian vision will eventually become reality if the public is not aware of the methods. He was also an adult film star, performing in numerous pornos. Gay, straight, hemaphridtical, didn't matter to him as long as he got paid.The Mike Wallace Interview (August 15, 1958 | Video)The Mike Wallace Interview (August 15, 1958 - Transcript) The rapid blinking of eyes at the start of the video above suggests a man who is considerably in a drier environment that he is accustomed to, or else suffers from some sort of nervous disorder. There has been speculation that Aldous, like many other Illuminati, feels a need to confess his own sins towards the end of his life. But his amount of disclosure does not suggest a total break from the Illuminati. It is accepted that Illuminati agents must often act in the role of public education specialist. This role often is relegated to gray haired men, often possessing a sort of Santa Clause, kindly uncle demeanor. Aldous's perfectly clear realization of an information Dystopia challenges the more dreadful dystopia based on brutality as typified by the Third Rieche. As a post WWII speaker, Aldous Huxley serves to remind us all that political force is not always hamfisted brutality. Since Aldous never suggests any remedy to the inevitable march towards dystopic technocracy, yet only suggests how we can passively watch such horrors unfold, he has been suspected to be a "kindly" kit gloved herald, speaking directly to us from the Illuminati think tank. Whether one loves his honest point blank method of discourse, or fears the scenario which he suggests is mankind's future, his insights into how power systems eventually must evolve demands attention from those interested in the eventual subjugation of mankind. Speakings The Ultimate Revolution (March 20, 1962) Aldous Huxley uses this speaking opportunity to outline his vision for the 'ultimate revolution', a scientific dictatorship where people will be conditioned to enjoy their servitude, and will pose little opposition to the 'ruling oligarchy', as he puts it. He also takes a moment to compare his book, Brave New World, to George Orwell's 1984 and considers the technique in the latter too outdated for actual implementation. The Ultimate revolution (March 20, 1962) - Speech at Berkley Language CenterThe Ultimate revolution (March 20, 1962) - Speech at Berkley Language Center - Transcript Notable works References Category:Authors Category:Eugenicists Category:Aldous Huxley Category:Huxley family Category:Persons